The Next Best Thing
by TheWinchesterAngel
Summary: This is a JohnOC, Who would believe that a girl can be so Hyperactive at atime like this!


The Next Best Thing The Next Best Thing

John Winchester meets a girl looking for a ghost in an abandoned house in Iowa near church while Sam is having a nap. This is where the story begins.

John finally made it to the house after all the driving and phoning Bob and asking for directions, however; as he went towards the house he saw movements inside _Jesus! _He thought as he took out his gun and slowly went into house. For a haunted house it was actually quite too nice for John's taste, as he walked he heard something fall then a woman's voice whispering harshly,

"Shit!"

John almost snorted, a ghost wouldn't exactly whisper a swear word. He quietly readied his gun, wincing at the slightest noise he made, the movements from the woman suddenly stopped.

John looked up and wished that she hadn't heard him, and as if god had actually answered his prayer the movements went away from where John was standing, John sighed before moving upstairs.

He didn't like the silence that came over the house, only the slow beating of his heart, and his steady breathing was the only sound that he heard.

During this time he thought of Sam and Dean _they really should not be fighting so much _he thought

"Umm not to be rude but it's not exactly the best thing to be distracted when you're trying to kill me" a woman's voice said gently.

John swerved his whole body and pointed his gun towards where the sound came from, there standing a few feet away was a dark shadow of a woman. In the darkness he could he that she looked in between her 20s, wavy dark red hair, deathly pale looking, wearing blue ruined down jeans, and a pink sweater.

"Not to be rude but what the fuck is a girl like you doing a haunted house," John said taking a deep breath looking mildly annoyed.

"Oh well I live here" she said quietly looking around the hall

"You live here!" John said in disbelief, "Exactly how long?" he asked.

She took a moment to look at him, or so John thought, then answered in the same quiet voice.

"Umm well I don't really know, you see I'm not exactly what you call a social person I mean come on I'm talking to a murderer right now and-"

"Hold up you I think _I'm_ a killer" John interrupted, feeling offended

"Well you have a gun, and you tress passed onto my property _with _a gun" she explained, "Did I mention you have a gun pointing towards me" she added a little nervous.

"No you haven't, until now" John said finding her quietness amusing, "I have come here cause people in the town were saying that a ghost was living here" John said walking towards the woman with his gun down.

The woman slowly started walking backwards, John continued

"They said it has stolen a woman and probably killed her"

This statement got the girl to stop and look straight into his eyes "How did the parents feel?" she asked.

John already knew that this girl was in fact Jane Miranda Forest. She had gone missing a year ago, and since some of the kids saw her here the police thought she was kidnapped, however the people of the town say that a ghost who lived here killed her.

"Mr. Forest divorced the late Mrs. Forest thinking she was the reason to his daughter's murder, and left to go and live in New York," he said.

The girl sighed soundly looking down to the floor, "Well at least he didn't look for me," she said now smiling evilly at John.

"Ah shit" John cursed raising his gun towards her as she glided rather too fast towards him.

The creature threw the gun away from John and then threw him against the wall "Hmmm you smell so good, I want to eat you up" it said opening her mouth which was filled with fang like teeth.

John started struggling before he heard a yell that Tarzan would have been proud of but in a woman's voice.

Then the window crashed and there flew the woman that was yelling like Tarzan shooting at the creature, the creature disintegrated with a scream.

"Honey you have been taken by the WHOA…" the woman said before dropping to the floor from the rope, "Ow" she murmured getting up.

John looked at the woman in disbelief, This woman who single handily destroyed the creature with one shot, fell like a clumsy oaf.

"Well that was an adventure I never want to go on… again," she said dusting her cloths.

"Who are you?" John asked in surprise, and disbelief,

The girl looked up from dusting herself, "whoa!" she said in surprise "I didn't see you there… how exactly long have you been there?" she asked.

_She didn't even notice I was there! _John yelled in his mind, "uh long enough to know you're a klutz" he said going over to pick up his gun.

She looked at him for a while before saying, "Well you're not exactly the coordinate athlete either" she snapped putting her hands on her hips, "Is this thanks for saving your ass?" she asked poofing a line of hair away from her face.

"I didn't need to be saved" John mumbled checking if his gun was okay.

"Oh yeah I could tell that you were fine by being the creatures midnight snack!" she said sarcastically, eyeing the gun carefully.

John glared at the woman, "And what about you huh?" he said putting his gun in his jeans, "What were you going to do if you missed your shot?" he asked.

After the gun was put away the girl looked back up to the man that stood in front of her, she didn't look to happy as she walked off. John wasn't going to let this go, so he followed her "You rushed in here head on like some sort of bull, that was your first mistake," he said, the woman snapped her head towards him with a glare.

"Who are you? My father!" she said lifting her right arm up in the air, as if swatting a fly, that fly was John.

"Do I look like I could be your father?" he growled,

"Uh yeah" she replied, Wrong answer.

John swung a punch to her, and she collapsed to the ground. She not so quietly got up with a smirk, "Oh so that's how you wanna play huh?" she said losing her balance for a second but getting right back up.

"Well, let's let the feathers fly" she said as she picked the pillow from the bed and thrash it hard against John, John landed with a 'oomph' onto the ground. The girl raises her arms up in the air still holding the pillow yelling

"And the crowd goes wild, what a rush, what adventure, wha- " she stopped looking towards John who stood up slowly, while glaring at her.

"What the hell am I still standing here for!" she yelled as she threw the pillow at him before starting to run down the stairs and out the door.

"Get back here you bean sprout!" John yelled as he went after her.

"Oh Shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit" the girl chanted as she ran down the street, John didn't stop, that bitch was going to get it… even though he started it.

The girl looked behind her to see if the guy was still after her,

_Shit, what has this guy been eating? Engine oil? _She asked in her head, as she ran down the empty sidewalk.

"Whoa this girl is fast, but not fast enough" John saidas he ran after her, then he checked her ass out, "Nice ass" he said more to himself then to her.

"Ow, ow, ow, Left leg cramp, ow, right leg cramp" the girl complained turning a corner, "I gotta lose the dude," she said to herself.

As John turned the same corner but she wasn't there only a truck. John looked from side to side with one eyebrow up thinking _there is no fucking way she could disappear like that. _When John was about to say quits he looked towards the truck; he slowly went towards it, and just when he reached it.

"BONZAI!" the girl screamed before trying to tackle John to the ground. Fortunately it worked, however the guy she was tackling grabbed a hold on her so she wasn't able to escape.

John didn't exactly like the position he was in… especially when it distracted him. The girl's long legs wrapped themselves halfway around his waist like a snake; her nice ass as he said was sitting on _him_, and her hands grabbed onto his shirt in a tight grip.

"Well _this_ wasn't exactly what I had in mind but if it works for you? It works for me," John said grinning at this little situation; "However I should know your name before we get any further into this," he said looking towards her.

The girl just looked at him in disbelief "You're a sick dog do you know that?" she asked still trying to breathe properly from that entire running.

"I've called that once so yeah I know" John replied

"Why am I not surprised?" she asked while getting up

Now it was John's turn to look in disbelief, never, and I mean never has a girl say that he wasn't good looking.

John pushed himself over so that she was under him,

"Hey!" she squealed, "Get your heavy body off of me!"

"That wasn't nice, I'll have to kidnap you now" he said getting the rope he saw a few feet away.

"What!" she yelled her eyes going wide eyed.

_Ok I want you ppl to review me and tell me if this is alright_


End file.
